peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 March 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-03-25 ;Comments *Peel mentions that he played the singles version of We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It's Rules And Regulations last night. *Peel plays New Order's Shellshock single that is at the moment at number 30 in the UK Singles Chart. Sessions * Bogshed #2. Recorded: 1986-02-25. Broadcast: 05 March 1986 * We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It #1. Recorded: 1986-03-02. Broadcast: 10 March 1986 Tracklisting * We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Rules And Regulations (session) :(JP: 'Now for that big number 30 sound') * New Order: Shellshock (7") Factory * Radicals: Rum Tree (7") Roots Radics Gang *Bogshed: The Fastest Legs (session) *A Riot Of Colour: Skink (7" flexi - Skink/Newtown) Give *Cravats: The Land Of The Giants (12") Reflex *Trashmuseum: Psycho (LP - I'd Rather Die Young (Than Grow Old Without You)) Das Büro ‎ :(JP: 'Earlier on the day, talking about talking on the telephone, I phoned home and our William answered the phone and I said hello William, as we father's do, what are you up to at the moment, he said I'm talking to you on the phone dad, so he's got his father's sense of humour, what a zany character') *Doctor J.R. Kool: That's Deep (Vocal) (12") Slice *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Justine (session) *Shonen Knife (少年ナイフ): ミラクルズ (Miracles) (LP - Burning Farm) Zero (Peel couldn't work out the name of the artist or track because of the album written in Japanese characters) *Linval Thompson: Left With A Broken Heart (7") Volcano *Bogshed: Morning Sir/Little Car (session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: The Trumpton Riots (12" - The Trumpton Riots E.P.) Probe Plus *James Brown: Bodyheat (Part 1) (LP - Dead On The Heavy Funk 74-76) Polydor *Leaches: He's A Boy (v/a LP - SF Unscene) Big Green Laugh *Joey Dee's: Music Is My Life (v/a LP - Move Into Soul Part 4) Move *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Aaarrrggghhh! (Don't Let Us Die) (session) *Sudden Sway: sING sONG (7") Blanco Y Negro *Bogshed: Adventures Of Dog (session) *Choc Stars: D.V. (LP - Choc = Shock = Choc) Globe Style *Wolfhounds: Cut The Cake (12") The Pink Label *Clear Sound: The New Wave (12") Cotillion :(JP: 'Here's our spotlight combo of the week') *Turbines: That's The Way (LP - Last Dance Before Highway) Big Time *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: Fever (session) *Lee Perry And Lynn Taitt: Soul Food (v/a LP - Ready Steady Go Rock Steady) Pama (Peel mistakenly calls the artist Alton Ellis) *Husker Du: Sorry Somehow (LP - Candy Apple Grey) Warner Bros. *Last Few Days: Too Much Is Not Enough (12") Touch *Bogshed: Summer In My Lunchtime (session) :(JP: 'And in our loony left wing spot tonight, it's Jackson Browne again from the LP Lives In The Balance, Lawless Avenues') *Jackson Browne: Lawless Avenues (LP - Lives In The Balance) Asylum *Mahotella Queens: unknown (v/a LP - The Lights Of The Indestructible Beat) Earthworks File ;Name *020A-B0739XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B0739XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1:02:28 *0:58:39 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B739/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library